


Emergence

by movieexpert1978



Series: Christoph Waltz character stories: Hans Landa [2]
Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, F/M, Kissing, Physical Abuse, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movieexpert1978/pseuds/movieexpert1978
Summary: already posted on my tumblr blogbased on a prompt by another blog:“I’m scared. What if someone finds out about us?”Sequel to New Living Conditions with Vampire Hans Landa and Elisa.Hans landa is not my character and belongs to Quentin Tarantino.





	Emergence

It was October again and Elisa stared out the window as it rained outside. She realized that it had been a year now since she decided to change her life and stay with Hans Landa, who was a vampire. She was his feeder as she let him drink her blood so this way he could survive. Things had certainly changed in the year they had been together. Hans was very frustrating at times, but he made up for it too.

Like right now.

He had fed from her last night and she was in miserable pain. She thought she could rebound quicker from when he fed from her and the one time she tried that she drifted in and out consciousness for another two days on top of the three where she cooperated and let Hans help her. She knew better now. Usually the first night after he fed he was super sweet and helpful without any sass. So she decided to test it a little bit as they couldn’t make up their mind for dinner.

She cautiously asked for Chinese food.

He frowned at the idea, but shrugged and went along on the condition that she stayed firmly on the couch while he was gone. She pulled up a menu from her phone and she wrote down what she wanted before he left. Now she decided to close her eyes and listen to the rain against the windows and she ended up falling asleep.

“Fraulein.” She heard a familiar whisper and opened her eyes to see Hans caressing her face.

“Hi.” She spoke quietly.

“Are you alright?”

“I fell asleep listening to the rain.” She answered. He flashed her a smile before he helped her sit up and Chinese food instantly hit nose. He made a plate for her. “Oh this looks so good. Thanks Hans.” She groaned in delight as she grabbed the plate carefully.

“Eat slowly.” He instructed before he took his own plate and sat across from her.

“You got some for yourself?”

“Despite the menu we prepare I do eat junk food from time to time.” He smirked before he started eating. There was a rumble of thunder out making Elisa glance out the window. The rain was coming down harder and she saw a few more flashes. “You’re fine, eat your food.” He ordered and turned the TV on to distract her. He saw from her blood memories that she was terrified of storms as she got caught in more of her fair share of them being homeless. He watched her stay focused on her plate and the TV while the storm continued. He remembered the first time there was a storm and she was here.

He woke up with a grumble when he heard his door knock.

“What?” He huffed when he opened it. He blinked in surprise when he saw that she was crying and shaking.

“Can I stay with you please?” She asked fearfully. He wanted to ask why, but a bright flash and house shaking thunder gave him his answer. He waved for her to come in and she quickly got under the bed sheets with him. “I’m sorry…but I really appreciate it.” She whispered as tears started rolling down her face. He closed his eyes for a moment to focus on seeing her memories and he was quick to understand her fear. He wiped her tears away and pulled her into his arms as he felt her shaking.

“It’s alright. You’re safe. The storm won’t get you.” He whispered rubbing her back.

Now her fear wasn’t as bad, but there were a few bad storms this year that sent her knocking. Still, tonight wasn’t that bad as she managed to finish her plate. “I even got you an extra package.”

“Oooh that sounds so awesome.” She sighed as she laid back down on the couch. He kept watching her and she was quickly asleep again. He easily picked her up and carried her to bed. The first night after a feed was always bad, but Elisa was a lot better than most of the other feeders he had. She managed to get up and moving a bit while the others stayed in bed. He was still trying to get used to her in some ways.

Xxxxxxx

Elisa was recovered and Hans seemed to be acting off. He kept going out most days and coming back after dinner. She tried to text him from time to time, but he never answered. He was distant. This went on for a couple weeks and Elisa managed to ask him what he was up to a few times, but he snapped at her before he left in a huff. She was getting lonely and she missed his company. She made a note to catch him as she stayed up tonight.

“What are you doing up?” He asked as he put his coat away.

“I wanted to talk to you.” She said coming up to him.

“Not now.”

“Yes now!” She insisted. He glared at her but she wasn’t backing down. “Where have you been? I’ve been really worried about you.” She started.

“Why do you need to know? You’re not my mother.” He huffed.

“Hans!” She gasped. She took a deep breath before she continued. “When you leave I..I just. I get worried, like I said. What if by someway someone sees if you…feed. I’m scared. What if someone finds out about us?”

“Nobody is going to find out.” He stated firmly. He chuckled darkly as he shook his head. “It’s only been a year and you act like this is a lifelong commitment. I’m not going to drain you dry at a certain age. I’ll get you settled, but I’ll just move on and move someplace else.” He shrugged.

“You mean you would leave me?”

“Well…yeah. I’ve done it before.”

She started to cry and he had to catch himself from rolling his eyes.

“I guess I’m starting to see how things work around here with you.” She nodded bitterly. “I just…I want you to be safe that’s all. Sorry, it’s such an inconvenient thought for you.” She said before she started walking away.

“I know what I’m doing Elisa. I’ve been working. It’s nothing important. It’s not like you’re a prisoner here either.” He snapped.

“I don’t know anyone out here! All I have is you Hans. I don’t have anyone. I’ve never had anyone.” She said with her voice cracking. She was trying so hard to hide her tears as his eyes just seemed to be mocking her. “But now that I have you in my life, I don’t know what to do with myself.” She added. She wiped her tears frantically as she kept going. “We’ve been like this for a year now. I would like to think that counts for something, but I guess not. I guess I am just a piece of meat to you.” She cried.

“Elisa get a hold of yourself. This is ridiculous. I’m immortal. I’ve gotten used to people coming in and out of my life.” He huffed.

“Well I haven’t!” She shouted. “I got used to people not even sparing me a second glance. I got used to people looking at me with disgust and how apparently I was inferior to them even though I was still a human being.” She needed to get away. He had that unamused look on his face, like he didn’t even care, which she was pretty sure he didn’t. “Yeah I’ll admit I did really think this was a lifelong thing. I’m sorry I didn’t really know your…master plan.” She snapped angrily.

“Hey!” He snarled baring his fangs and his blue eyes shining. “Don’t you dare pull that shit with me!” He growled.

“Or what?”

She gasped when he grabbed her throat hard and slammed her into the wall so hard she felt dizzy.

“Or I’ll toss you back into the ditch where I found you.” He hissed squeezing her throat. He released her and she fell to the floor coughing as he walked away. She flinched when she heard him slam his bedroom door shut as she curled into a ball and started sobbing into her knees.

She thought Hans was her friend.

Maybe Vampires really didn’t have friends in the end.

Xxxxxxxxx

When she woke up the next morning she had a purple ring of bruises around her throat. She swallowed her tears as she cautiously came out into the living room, but Hans was nowhere to be found. He wasn’t home as she checked the house, including the basement. It made her heart feel heavy as she still missed him. It made her want to run away all over again, but where would she go? She didn’t see him for the rest of the week. December was fast approaching and she didn’t know what to do about the approaching holidays. Hans was still avoiding her and in fact he wasn’t even coming home, which upset her even more. She finally gave in and called his phone.

“What?”

“Are you ok?” She whispered.

“Yes.”

“You haven’t come home Hans.”

“So?”

“I know you might not believe me, but I was worried.” She said sincerely.

“Go to bed Elisa I’m busy.”

“No Hans! Please just come home. You want me to leave?! I’ll leave and I won’t come back. I promise.” She pleaded.

“Stop talking like that.”

“Hans I’ll be better I promise. I’ll leave you alone. I won’t bother you anymore.”

“Elisa stop!” He stated firmly. She covered her mouth to hide her sniffling. “Listen…I’ll be home an hour alright?”

“Ok.” She whispered. They hung up and Elisa waited nervously for the hour. She stood up when he got home and he froze when he saw her.

Her throat was black.

“What?” She said, bringing him back. He came in close to her and cautiously moved her head up.

“Does it hurt?”

“Yeah…it hurts to talk.” She answered truthfully. Hans grabbed a small glass and she was puzzled as he cut his palm open. Blood dripped into the glass for a few moments before he pressed some towels to his palm. She watched at the cut healed instantly and he handed her the glass.

“I know it’s gross, but it’ll heal you. Take it down like a shot.” He instructed. She nodded and did so. She flinched at the bitter taste as she handed him back the glass. She crumbled to the ground clutching her neck in pain as she felt like it was being pulled open. It felt like her skin was crawling as the bruises faded away and she suddenly felt so much better. He lifted her back up and checked over her neck with gentle fingers. When he was satisfied that she was fully healed he stepped away only for her to slap his face hard.

“Thank you asshole.”

“I deserved that…and you’re welcome.” He flinched. “I am sorry that I hurt you.” He said sincerely.

“Ok.”

“Elisa…”

“Don’t. It was stupid to call you like that. Just go…I’ll manage just fine.” She muttered quietly.

“Elisa I’m sorry!” Hans insisted standing in front of her.

“I thought you were my friend Hans.” She argued.

“I am your friend. It’s only been a year, but to me it feels like we’ve been through so much.” He said.

“How?”

“When I see your memories. They’re all so happy and bright.”

“Well yeah! It’s been so different. We give each other shit, but it’s fun. You’ve taught me all this cooking stuff and so many other things. I just…I didn’t want to be alone again. I didn’t mean to be so clingy or controlling or…whatever it is you think.” She sighed.

“I’m not used to this.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re young, not as mature, and you were certainly weren’t in same lifestyle as other feeders that I’ve had.” He started. She stared at him still very confused so he kept going. “I used to seduce woman in order for them to become my feeders. They liked what I gave them and after a while I thought…I thought maybe…” She was surprised to see that he was getting upset so she didn’t say anything. “I was foolish enough to fall in love and turn them, but when things started to go forward they left me and I let it happen to me twice.” He smirked bitterly.

“You’re afraid?”

“…yes.”

“Hans I’m five one, what do you have to be scared of me for?” She gasped. He smirked as he looked over her.

“I’m afraid of…these emotions.” He said ashamed.

“Wait…you think…I would leave you or something? Is that why you told me about how I wouldn’t be your feeder for life so to speak?”

“Yes.” He answered shamefully. “I wanted to detach, hoping I wouldn’t make the same mistake again. I know you were lonely too, but I’m over a hundred years old. I’ve watched all this history and I have no one to share it with.” He said.

“Hans…” He pulled her into his arms and held her close as he kissed her temple.

“I’m sorry fraulein. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I went about this all wrong. I’m so sorry about all this.” He repeated as he held her. She looked at up at him and caressed his face. His aged showed through his tired eyes as they were finally understanding each other. “I’m sorry I attacked you. I truly am.” He whispered. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.” He added with his head slightly bowed. She didn’t say anything for a moment as she continued to stare at him. She lifted his head up and he looked ready to cry.

So, she kissed him.

His eyes went wide when her lips touched his and it took a few moments before he leaned into her embrace. She quietly moaned in his mouth as they explored each other and he could still taste faint traces of his own blood on her tongue. When they pulled away their away their foreheads were pressed together.

“I’m sorry.” Hans repeated unable to say anything else.

“I’m sorry too.”

“No, no you don’t have to be sorry Elisa. It’s ok.” He pleaded.

“Hans…it’s ok too. I think we’ve come to an understanding and then some.” She blushed. “Come on…let’s get to bed. Please?”

“Yeah…let’s go to bed.” He nodded in agreement. They changed quickly and they ended up in his bedroom. She curled up next to him and he hesitantly started to wrap his arms around her and she snuggled right up to him.

“I trust you Hans. Now you can trust me.”

“Yes it’s the least I could do right fraulein?”

“Mmmhmmm.”

They fell asleep just as the first snow of the year started to fall.


End file.
